


[Podfic] Looks Like Nice Weather

by Christian_at_No



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_at_No/pseuds/Christian_at_No
Summary: He's loved Kuroo for so long, it's a wonder that he ever tried to love anyone else. Throughout their lives, they had their eyes on each other -- even when they were barred by reality.A loveless marriage, a flawed romance, a devastating coma, and one decision that would bring them back full circle.





	[Podfic] Looks Like Nice Weather

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Looks Like Nice Weather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935583) by [Christian_at_No](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_at_No/pseuds/Christian_at_No). 



> First podfic, let's see how this works out.  
> -Chris

[Mediafire Download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x8ocwcx7n3xb9t7/Looks_Like_Nice_Weather.wma/file)

I hope you enjoy it. Let me know if there are any problems and I'll do my best to fix the problem.

-Chris


End file.
